Need U
by Official Me
Summary: just a short fic, KaiSoo Yaoi! / Jongin tau kyungsoo tak akan bisa kembali... / "kau pembohong hyung..." / Tuhan itu adil / "kumohon kembalilah..."


first ff di fandom ini yang dipublish disini~ (?)

just short fic

maap idenya pasaran

awas typo, BxB/BoysLove/Yaoi! dapat menyebabkan mual dan pusing berkepanjangan XD

RnR please~ enjoy it!

::KaiSoo::

* * *

Kai terduduk lemas menatap nisan dihadapannya, pandangannya kosong... tubuhnya disini, jantungnya masih berdetak, darahnya masih mengalir, paru-parunya masih berkerja. Bahkan ia terlihat tampan dengan kemeja dan jeans hitamnya... tapi tidak dengan **hatinya, perasaannya, jiwanya. **Semuanya terasa hilang, tidak terasa diambil paksa begitu saja...

**Rest in peace**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**12 January 1993 - 7 august 2010**

**Our beloved son, brother, friend**

Ukiran nama itu terlihat cantik dengan beberapa hiasan ukiran lain, tapi tidak bagi Kai, menurutnya terlihat sangat mengerikan, sungguh. Semuanya begitu tidak adil... Do Kyungsoo telah membawa semuanya pergi bersamanya, termasuk hati dan jiwa Kai.

"hyung, kau bohong..." lantunan lirih mengalun dari mulut Kai. Monolog, mengingat hanya dia satu-satunya yang tersisa disana. Teman-temannya tidak berhasil membujuknya pulang, sudahlah itu tidak penting.

"Kyungsoo hyung kau pembohong... kau pembohong hyung!" matanya memanas, perlahan kristal bening itu mengalir, melewati pipinya, rahangnya, menciptakan aliran-aliran sungai disana.

"... kau bilang tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku! Kau bilang kau akan tetap disisiku! K-kau... kau bilang kau akan tetap bersamaku... selamanya..."

"tapi kenapa sekarang kau meninggalkanku? Apa semua kata-katamu hanya omong kosong?... kau jahat hyung... benar-benar jahat..."

Kai meremas dada kirinya, berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakitnya. Tidak ada darah, tidak ada luka, ataupun lebam. Tapi terasa sangat sakit, sesak. Bahkan untuk setiap tarikan nafas, dan setiap detak jantungnya.

"hyung... neomu appo... kenapa kau pergi membawa semuanya? Kenapa kau pergi membawa hatiku?.."

"... a-aku... aku membutuhkanmu disini hyung... aku membutuhkan mu, kaulah hatiku, jiwaku... bagaimana bisa aku menyayangi tanpa hatiku? Bagaimana aku hidup tanpa jiwaku?.. jangan pergi, jangan pergi, kumohon... tak bisakah kau tetap tinggal?"

"DO KYUNGSOO! KEMBALILAH! KU MOHON... JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU. HYUNG, SARANGHAE! JEONGMAL SARANGHAE!"

Kai tau itu percuma, Kyungsoo tidak akan bisa kembali... tapi Kai menolak untuk mengikuti akal warasnya. Ia takut... ia takut membayangkan bagaimana bila hidupnya tanpa Kyungsoo disisinya? Tanpa senyuman manis Kyungsoo, tanpa tawa merdunya, tanpa suara lembutnya, tanpa rengekan manjanya, tanpa kata-kata menenangkan Kyungsoo yang selalu Kyungsoo ucapkan padanya... bagaimana bisa? Semua ini terlalu cepat...

.

* * *

.

Kai memasuki kamar Kyungsoo, ia terkekeh kecil. Kamar ini lebih pantas disebut kamar anak berumur tujuh tahun daripada kamar anak remaja belasan tahun. Kai melirik lemari kaca di samping meja belajar Kyungsoo, penuh dengan novel, kaset film dan album artis favoritnya, juga beberapa miniatur pororo dan kawan-kawan (?).

Kyungsoo memang orang yang lebih senang berdiam diri di apartemennya, menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca bertumpuk-tumpuk buku, menonton film atau kartun, membuat sketsa, dan hal-hal lain yang bisa ia lakukan di dalam ruangan daripada berkumpul dengan teman-teman lainnya, ataupun berada di tempat ramai. Padahal Kyungsoo termasuk orang yang cukup populer.

Tapi berbeda jika dengan Kai, Kyungsoo mau melakukan apa saja demi Kai. Apapun permintaan Kai pasti ia lakukan. Kyungsoo terlalu mencintai namja itu untuk mengabaikan ataupun menolak permintaannya.

Kyungsoo itu berbeda, hanya Kai yang dapat mengerti dirinya.

Kai duduk di kursi meja belajar Kyungsoo, memperhatikan susunan rapi diatas meja itu. Kai mengelus bingkai foto yang berisikan fotonya dan Kyungsoo.

Dibukanya laci pertama meja itu, terdapat tumpukan foto yang disusun rapi disana, diikat dengan pita merah. Kai mengambilnya, matanya menangkap buku dengan cover berwarna merah dan hitam. Meraihnya sebelum ia berdiri.

Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur Kyungsoo, membenamkan wajahnya disana, menghirup aroma Kyungsoo yang masih tertinggal. Ia merindukan aroma ini...

Diambilnya kumpulan foto tadi, membuka simpul ikatan rapi itu, itu kumpulan fotonya, foto Kyungsoo... dan beberapa foto mereka.

Kai melihat-lihat foto itu sambil tersenyum kecil. Ada foto saat mereka ke taman bermain, Kyungsoo mengenakan hoodie kuning dengan celana jeans selutut, sedangkan Kai memaKai kaos V-neck biru dengan celana jeans panjang. Disitu Kyungsoo memaKai banDo telinga kucing, sedikit menggembungkan pipinya, dengan Kai yang mencium pipi Kyungsoo. Mereka terlihat manis. Di balik foto itu terdapat tulisan tangan rapi milik Kyungsoo.

'**aku dan Jonginnie~ chu~ saranghae Jonginna! ^^'**

"nado saranghae hyungie~" bisiknya pelan.

Foto lainnya yang menarik perhatian Kai membuatnya tertawa kecil, ini foto yang dia ambil sehabis mereka melakukan 'itu' pertama kalinya. Kai menyandarkan dagunya di atas kepala Kyungsoo, sedangkan Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Kai yang terekspose. Kai menunjukkan smirknya , pipi Kyungsoo merona, tapi ia tetap tersenyum manis. Bahkan di foto itu terlihat kissmark yang mereka buat di tubuh satu sama lain.

Kai membalik foto itu.

'**malam pertama kami (mungkin)****,**** bukankah ini terlalu cepat? kkk~ aku benar-benar malu... tapi aku juga sangat senang / ah... aku bahagia~ w'**

Semua foto yang Kyungsoo simpan membuatnya tersenyum.

Kai meyusun kembali foto-foto itu. Dibukanya buku yang tadi ia bawa, menelusuri halaman demi halamannya. Ia tersenyum kecil, ini buku catatan Kyungsoo... atau mungkin bisa dibilang buku coretan.

Semua berisi tulisan tangan yang rapi (berisi puisi,kutipan-kutipan, judul-judul film, lagu, dan lainnya) coretan dan sketsa gambarnya, beberapa halaman masih kosong.

...

**If I wake up tomorrow... will u still be there, Jonginna?**

**Please Don't go...**

**Bila kau pergi, maka aku akan menemukanmu kembali.**

**Kau takkan bisa pergi dariku, kau milikku, hanya milikku...**

**Biarkan aku egois untuk kali ini.**

"ya hyung... aku milikmu... hanya milikmu"

**Aku hanya membutuhkanmu disini...**

**Aku memang tidak sempurna... salahkah aku mencintaimu?**

**Ah... aku tidak perduli,**

**Karna sekuat apapun aku mencoba berdiri, aku akan tetap jatuh padamu, Kim Jongin...**

"bagiku kau tidak pernah salah, hyung... mungkin kau memang tidak sempurna,tapi bagiku kau sangat sempurna. Kau hal paling indah yang pernah ku miliki didunia ini..."

Rasa sesak itu kembali menghampirinya, nafasnya tercekat, tubuh kai bergetar... ia tidak kuat... ia tidak kuat lagi menahan semua ini, semua terlalu menyakitkan... pikirannya kacau, kai tau ia telah jatuh, kai menginginkan kyungsoo kembali. Kyungsoo-nya. Memikirkan kalau pada kenyataannya Kyungsoo tak mungkin dapat kembali hanya membuatnya semakin sakit.

"... kau bilang kau hanya membutuhkanku di dunia ini... kau tau, hyung? Aku juga hanya membutuhkanmu didunia ini... untuk apa aku hidup tanpamu? Karna sekeras dan sejauh apapun aku mencoba berlari, aku juga akan tetap kembali padamu Do Kyungsoo,"

...

**Kau tahu jongin? Aku percaya Tuhan itu adil. Walaupun kita selalu berkata akan bersama selamanya, tapi aku tau kita tidak bisa bersama selamanya... ada saatnya dimana seseorang harus tertinggal dibelakang, dan orang lain akan tetap melanjutkan...**

**Aku tidak siap bila suatu saat harus kehilanganmu, aku tidak ingin kita berpisah dan mengucapkan 'selamat tinggal', tapi aku akan berusaha siap.**

**Aku percaya bahwa takdirku ada padamu... jika kita memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama dimanapun atau kapanpun hati kita akan tetap satu...**

**Aku percaya dari awal takdirku adalah mencintaimu...**

**...**

Kai tersenyum pahit, ' **hatiku hanya untukmu hyung...' **Ia terisak pelan, tubuhnya jatuh berbaring lemas di bed milik Kyungsoo. Di dekapnya buku catatan namja-nya.

"hyung.. aku membutuhkanmu... Kyungsoo hyung... Kyungsoo."

* * *

**...**

**end?**

**or it's just begin?**

**/sok ngeinggris padahal ancur/**

endingnya gantung XD

bayangkan sendiri apa yang terjadi! XD /ditabok berjamaah/

bikin lanjutannya gak? :3

**Review please~ :***


End file.
